Is It You
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Luneth, with his ex-girlfriend Clansi meet again in a high school. But,they didn't know because they changed too much....along with their name and look.How will they know this?
1. Is it her

Is It You?

Luneth's POV

I look at her, again

I don't know why, but I really interested in that girl

She just look like her, Clansi…..

"Hi, are you new in here?" asked her kindly, smiling at me

"Um, Yeah I am" answered me hesitating

"If you're an eleventh grader, I could help you"

"Thanks, I'm eleventh grader after all"

"Good, have you got your schedule yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Alright then, I'll just have to bring you to principal's office then"

I nodded, trying to say thanks "By the way, My name is Beatrix Ava Dietrich"

_So it wasn't her._ "I'm Adolf Berthold Frey. It's very nice to meet you"

My name….is actually Luneth Armando, but my name were changed by my step mother and my new father. Carl Frey. I also had a step little brother named Kristoph Dieter Frey.

His name was actually Arc Armando. But the two of us had decided

We had to move on, without looking at past….

Including, Clansi……

"Good morning Ms. Hutchens" said Beatrix

"Good morning Ms. Dietrich, And……are you the new student?" asked Ms. Eva Hutchens, looking at me behind her glasses

"Y-Yes, Im Adolf Berthold Frey."

"Right…..Yes, yes….This is your schedule. If you had anything to ask, you can ask Ms. Dietrix, since she is this school president" Said Ms. Hutchens, Beatrix blushed and she hides her face behind her leather bag

"A-Alright, We'll be going Ms. Hutchens"

"Yes, Take care"

Beatrix closed the door gently, she smirked at me

"W-What?" asked me nervously, I don't like that smirk

"Your first class is literature?" asked her kindly

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Is the second on your list….chemistry?"

_She haven't read it, how would she know? _"Yes…are you saying that our schedule is…same?"

"Good isn't it ?" said her, turning back and walk away. "Ask me anything, I'll help you" said her

"Er…Beatrix?"

"Just call me Ava, Ava Cadavra. Mm, I like that name" said her, _Is she crazy?_

"Okay, Ava is it? You can call me Adolf"

"You mean…Adolf Hitler?"

"No! Hey!"

"Just kidding, Literature class is in here" said her, grabbing my hand

And she dragged me to the class….. What a pain….

Ava introduced some of her friends

Leon, he was such a naughty boy. But I think he will be a perfect couple with Ava

Kei, He's so interesting. He got the sixth sense. I always wanted to meet those people

Rena, She's a cheerleader, but I think I hate her….. because she overacted

Cecil and Marnie, Don't talk about her….Even Ava hate them

Aireen, She's nice. But not as nice as Clansi

And many more….Ava had so many friends that I couldn't remember all of it….

Ava was so funny and kind at the same time. She was SO sarcastic. I love that

And so it ends…..

Again, I took a quick glance at her

Her blonde hair…It's really like her

Her voice…. Her laugh…

How she would smile, help people, and others….

I missed her, Clansi….

I want her back, but I can't

I have to throw away the past, and move on with life

Again, Ava surprised me. With her beautiful voice and

High pitch voice, Just like Clansi

"_You took my emotion, And scattered them on __the ground__" _sang Ava, "_So hard to just pick up, And move on with life again"_

It's her favorite song ? how odd. That's Clansi's favourite song too. Shattered by Backstreet Boys. It's a shame that she had a blue eyes, not emerald like Clansi. And Clansi's hair Is curly too, not like Ava. Short and straight

I know that I should forget her

_I admired her so much. She look so pretty and nice. She was really smart, she's totally a genius. I loved her, I was madly in love with her_

_But I don't know…._

_If I say I loved her, will she said yes to me? Because, she was like a bit geek girl, I think she never thought about boyfriend and love and others, maybe I should give up. But you never know till you try._

"_C-Clansi…I…I…I love you!"_

_She tilted her head, confused _

"_R-Really? You do? B-Because…I love you too Luneth!"_

_I hugged her, smiled happily_

That is why I missed her so much…..

Clansi, she was my former girlfriend.

Alright, I know this is a baaaaaaaaaaaaad fanfic. So please R&R! I think I made it too fast…..or yadda yadda yadda, Idk.

So,heres how I got this names,and the meanings

Clansi : It's from the advertisement in AXN. The big event will happen in AXN, you know it?

Beatrix: means traveler, really like Ava, because Ava is a traveler

Ava: means desired, Ava is desired by the boys in school because she's pretty!

Dietrich: means skeleton key or ruler. After all, Ava was a school president!

Adolf: It's not from Hitler 'kay. It means noble wolf. Luneth is strong, like a wolf. And again he was so polite to others

Berthold: Bright ruler. I don't know why, but it's REALLY suits Luneth

Frey: A Free man. He was never bounded by rules

Christopher: to bear something. A past maybe. When he'll show up,I'll tell u that he had a sad story to heared

Dieter:Warrior of the people. Arc was strong, but never like….showing off. So I think warrior will suit him

Press the 'Review this story/chapter' button, to give the poor author a donation!

Kidding guys….. : P


	2. Is it him

Is It You?

Chapter 2: Is it him?

* * *

Clansi's POV

Maybe, you know me as Beatrix Ava Cadavra, -- I mean Dietrich. But my real name is actually Laurice Clansi Deauxnim.. I was called Clansi by my family and….

Him, Luneth Armando

How do I miss him so much…..

And then, When I took a glance at him again. He realy reminded me of Luneth. His silver hair, his voice, his violet eyes. But I know that he didn't love me.

I know he loved Aireen. He look at her kindly. I wish…. That he loved me. Just the way 'he' loved me

"Hey, Adolf. I don't understand this one…." Said Aireen, giving her biology book

"Oh, I think it means like…"

I pressed my stomach. It hurts, maybe because I'm having a 'woman problems' right now. What a bad timing because I need to study. I grabbed my wallet and walk away

"Are you eating something again, Ava?!" asked Leon angrily to me, maybe because I didn't treat him, after he asked me to

"Yep, my stomach killing me. The best medicine is food you know" I said sarcastically, eating the instant noodles

"You can't afford something more than this Ava? No wonder you didn't want to treat me" said Leon, giving me death glare

"No, I have more but I wanna buy a book."

"Again? What is it now?"

"Natural Magic, after I had a book of Spells"

"What did I miss?" asked Adolf, sitting near me

"Did you know that Ava had a mental disorder? She believes magic" said Leon, and he laugh. I glared at him

"Hey, you know, My ex-girlfriend also believes in tarot card you know, She had a side job as fortune teller"

_Wait…Tarot card reader? Ex-girlfriend believes in tarot card? Could It be a coincidence?_

Before I could answered, Leon cut in "Ava is an expert fortune teller too you know, why don't you demonstrate it Ava" said Leon, drinking his orange juice

I rolled my eyes and sigh. I grabbed my tarot cards and shuffled it,and then put it in the table

"Take one" commanded me, followed by him

"The 5 chalices, what does it means?"

I sighed_, This can't be…._ "It means, you lost someone that you love, and now you were looking for her"

He widened his eyes, shocked. "Hey, you're cool Ava! You're just like her…" his voice became whisper. I widened her eyes, and tilted her head

"What did you mean….Lu—Adolf?" I almost called him Luneth! _Forget him Clansi, He's already gone Clansi….._

"W-what? What are you going to call me just then?" asked him nervously, I shook my head violently.

"It's nothing Adolf, forget it " I said nervously

He took a glance at my left hand, There's 'that' ring…. I always kept it….I love him too much, I can't forget him. He gave it to me along time ago when im still 14 years old.I think it's 3 years ago.....I missed him so much...

"Nice ring, Is that from someone?" asked him

"Yeah, someone special…" I said happily, I just wanted Adolf to know Luneth more…because they look alike.

_It's that time of year, Leave all our hopelessness's aside…_

"Oh, I'm sorry" I pick up my phone, It's from Cecil

"_Hey Ava, where are you right now?" _

"In the canteen , why?"

"_Well, I'm thinking to go to your place…"_

"Go ahead, there's Leon, Adolf, Aireen, and many more."

"Oh alright, I'm on my way "

_CLICK. The conversation ended and recorded_. I forgot how to erase these things but I think this things are useful in many ways….

"Hey Ava! Have you taken the Biology remedial?" asked Cecil, and sit near me"

"I have, yesterday" answered me

"Oh, no! How about you Aireen? " asked Cecil, overacted

"I haven't, why?"

"Then, let's go together!" said her happily, dragging Aireen

"Good luck, Aireen" I said with a sarcastic tone

I've finished all of my remedial. Now I could go home, but I'm too lazy to go home after all. But there's no point to stay here any longer

"Ava, are you going home?" asked Adolf

"Yep, There's no point to stay in here anyway…."

"Want me to take you home? I bring my car today" said him, waving his car key

"Not bad, okay then"

* * *

"You're not coming inside then?" I asked, useless

"No, If I'm not going home right away I'll be killed by my little brother"

"Oh, Then, see you next year" I said. After 3 weeks holiday we'll see each other then. 3 weeks feel 3 years for me…. He just look like Luneth

"Bye, Clansi"

I can't hear it well but…Did he just call me Clansi? I mean, how did he know my name? Could he be….? No…no way….Luneth is in America

But…could he be…

….Luneth, is that you?

"_Hey there, why are you here Clansi?" asked Luneth, I opened my mouth, but I can't tell him yet_

"_No….nothing, just want to came here" I sit near him, He brushed my hair softly_

"_I love it when you sing" _

"_Then, I'm going to sing"_

"_Go ahead, I miss your voice"_

_I smiled, I sang my favorite song. Just For Now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_It's that time of year_

_Leave all our hopelessness's aside_

_If just for a little while_

_tears stop right here_

_I know we've all had a bumpy ride._

_I'm secretly on your side_

_How did you know?_

_It's what I always wanted_

_Could never have had too many of these_

_Well you, quit kicking me under the table_

_I'm trying; will somebody make her shut up about it?_

_Can we settle down please?_

_It's that time of year_

_Leave all our hopelessness's aside_

_If just for a little while_

_tears stop right here_

_I know we've all had a bumpy ride._

_I'm secretly on your side_

_Lie down_

_Deep breaths_

_Count to ten_

_Nod your head_

_I think something is burning_

_Now you've ruined the whole thing_

_Muffle the smoke alarm_

_Whoever put on this music?_

_Better quick sharp remove it_

_Pour me another_

_Oh, don't wag your finger at me_

_It's that time of year_

_Leave all our hopelessness's aside_

_If just for a little while_

_tears stop right here_

_I know we've all had a bumpy ride._

_I'm secretly on your side_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Get me outta here_

_Just for love_

_Just for love._

_

* * *

_

Alright, finally I came to next chapter…..maybe this story is going to be dumped or no I don't know hix…..

Well, The song is by Imogen Heap, Just for 's so calming, that's why I like it sooo much. I love it! I think it's suits Clansi and Luneth's relationship. I'll tell you why in the next chapter. And please R&R ! I know im a bad author…..

Give me advices to make story pleaaaaaaaseee!!!! So Read And REVIEW!!!


End file.
